


Drips of Heat

by Valgus



Series: Words of Nations [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one secret Ludwig kept from the rest of the world. The same secret he perhaps shared with Feliciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drips of Heat

On bed, Feliciano was an absolute animal. He might not look like it, being smaller and so much less muscular than Ludwig, but he actually prefer to top. When he did, he had the strength that Ludwig just didn’t know where did it came from. The German was so surprised that the first time they did it, Feliciano could throw him around, despite Ludwig felt he was much more heavier and also stronger. Even though Ludwig was surprised, he must admit that he really enjoyed the whole thing. He was always the one in control, the one handling the other, so being handled by someone who can throw him around was extremely hot.

Their sex time was an absolute secrecy for him. Bottoming mean Ludwig was the one receiving. He never discovered this before he made love with Feliciano, but he made the most embarrassing sex noise and face. The several first time they done it, Ludwig couldn’t help but to cover his face as he blushed bright red, sometimes up to the point he was tearing up as well.

But Feliciano eventually had enough of being unable to see his lover’s face during sex, so when the Italian finally remove Ludwig’s hands from his troubled-looking face, the look that Feliciano gave Ludwig was absolutely stunning. He looked so satisfied, like he had won the greatest war. Perhaps winning the personification of German heart and body was the greatest war one had to fight.

There was something in his triumphant look; something extremely cocky yet attractive and hot that Ludwig couldn’t but to harden even more that he had to beg Feliciano to slow down or else he would come right away.

***

Sometimes, when Ludwig was bossing Feliciano around for exercise or paperwork, the smaller nation gave him the look, the sexy, triumphant look. Ludwig could only wish that no one else could ever saw the same face, while at the same time nobody would see his face after receiving such look. He must be flustered and all.

And Feliciano would smirk at him, putting his forefinger on his lips, gesturing Ludwig to keep silent. Then Ludwig would remember all the steamy things they ever did.

Feliciano _was_ an Italian, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write about them having sex, though I am not very good at it. I’m sorry. I find uke Ludwig as extremely attractive and it’s just fun to write how Feliciano was the dominant one.


End file.
